Promesas
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Las canciones traen recuerdos en los momentos más inoportunos, e Ian piensa que se habían prometido muchas cosas sin pararse a pensar si podrían llegar a cumplirlas. Porque ellos no podían simplemente huir si las cosas no salían según lo planeado.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Promise.  
><strong>• Claim<strong>: Escocia / Francia  
><strong>• Resumen:<strong> Las canciones traen recuerdos en los momentos más inoportunos, e Ian piensa que se habían prometido muchas cosas sin pararse a pensar si podrían llegar a cumplirlas. Porque ellos no podían simplemente huir si las cosas no salían según lo planeado.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Oc. Escocia (Ian).  
><strong>• Disclamer:<strong> Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> Les recomiendo oír la canción "Promise" de Eve 6, pues a mí me inspiró para escribirlo xDU. Sólo la primera parte :'D

* * *

><p>No era una costumbre muy arraigada en él, pero mientras esperaba decidió hacerlo, encendió su iPod y puso el sistema en aleatorio. Inmediatamente la canción le envió un sentimiento irónico a través del cuerpo.<p>

Recordó, en menos de dos minutos, muchas cosas. Cosas buenas, malas, cosas al fin de cuentas. Pequeñas y viejas ilusiones.

Mientras recordaba, de forma autómata, sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla y procedió a fumarlo lentamente. Lenta, pausada y conscientemente.

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza una tras otra, como una película. La primera vez que se vieron; la primera vez que se hablaron, y recuerda haberse sentido torpe y fuera de lugar, tímido de decir algo y hacer que él otro se riera de él… aunque para el termino de ese día ambos habían reído, pues ambos estaban ligeramente intimidados por el otro.

Hubo muchas otras veces en que hablaron, y recuerda que se les había vuelto una costumbre pasar tardes enteras simplemente hablando de cosas sencillas, sobre sus días, sobre tonterías incluso. Se contaban sus sueños también, sus sueños juntos.

Recuerda también la primera vez que Francis le tomó la mano (porque él es demasiado malo para esas cosas), y aún recuerda la cara tan hilarante que puso, la expresión de sorpresa. Y la risa del francés, que no era burlona ni condescendiente, sólo… alegre.

Y la primera vez que se besaron, y también recuerda que él no fue quien dio el primer paso. Y si lo analizaba críticamente, aunque siempre era él quien empujaba para que las situaciones se dieran, y el que solía estar ahí… era Francis quien hacía el movimiento decisivo.

Siempre.

El primer roce de manos, el primer beso… y él simplemente lo dejaba ser.

Tal vez lo único que él hizo primero, fueron las promesas. Promesas que difícilmente podían cumplir, y aunque ahora se ríe ligeramente, el recuerdo aún está sensible, y hay veces en que simplemente duele.

«_Ian, aún si las cosas no salen como hemos planeado, ¿vas a seguirme? Quiero saber que, pase lo que pase, vas a estar ahí_».

Y él se había esforzado en cumplir aquella promesa, en siempre brindarle ayuda… aunque no solía ser bien correspondido cuando las posiciones se invertían por algún motivo. Y trató, ambos lo saben, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como simplemente huir juntos si las cosas se ponían mal.

Y al final todo había ido tan… _mal_.

No sabe en qué punto las cosas comenzaron a derrumbarse, o mejor dicho, sabe perfectamente por qué sucedió, cuándo ocurrió y gracias a quién. Pero esa es la parte rocosa y nada linda de su larga, larga amistad-romance-crush-lo-qué-sea con Francis.

Las cosas simplemente fueron demasiadas para que pudieran manejarlo, y él casi se vuelve loco cuando tuvo que dividirse entre su hermano pequeño y el francés. Sí, casi perdió la cordura, y aún a veces tiene pesadillas referente a eso, a «_aquellos días_», como él les llama.

Habían pasado de confiar uno en el otro a casi no hablarse, pasaron de estar sincronizados a no poder sintonizarse. Y eso fue un golpe duro para él, que no se había acercado mucho a nadie que no fuese familia de una forma tan emocional como hizo con Francis.

Y a veces dolía todavía.

Pero las cosas, nuevamente, habían vuelto a cambiar muchísimo antes de que pudieran notarlo. Y volvían a enviarse miradas cómplices, y volvían a utilizar símbolos para sus notas secretas, notas que se enviaban de un lado al otro del Canal de la Mancha.

Y era como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero todo pasó, y aunque había habido cosas malas, aún tenían cosas buenas.

—¿Sabes algo, Ian, _mon cher_? Me he cansado de decirte que no fumes —suspiró Francis, quitándole el cigarro de las manos antes de que el otro pudiera si quiera reaccionar.  
>—¿Casi tantas como las veces en que te digo que no te afeites? —devolvió el escocés, con una ligera mueca de disgusto. Aún no había terminado aquel cigarro.<br>—No es lo mismo, _cher_.

Ambos se sonrieron de forma cómplice, Ian dejó caer su mano en un sutil acto, y Francis lo interpretó perfectamente al tomarle la mano, casual, y comenzar a parlotear sobre lo magnificas que eran las ferias en Lyon, y lo bien que la pasarían. Ian no se quejó, simplemente se preparó a sí mismo para pasar un buen día, y para tratar de seguir el ritmo que seguramente el francés iba a imponerle.

Y es que las cosas habían comenzado a ir bien nuevamente, y ellos habían vuelto a prometerse cosas como si fuesen un par de adolescentes, pero esta vez eran cosas que ambos podían cumplir. No se prometieron un "felices por siempre" ni un final juntos, pero si se prometieron tratar de no arruinar las cosas, sin importar las presiones externas.


End file.
